The gift of giving (and receiving)
by kikispeachdelivery
Summary: Jäger helps Bandit prepare a prank, all in the name of Christmas' spirit, and things get heated between them.


**The gift of giving (and receiving)**

* * *

Jäger can't fall asleep. It's well past midnight, and his mind seems unable to slow down, a buzz of energy keeping him awake. He doesn't even know why, he already solved the trouble with his latest prototype of his gadget, his joint project with Manu is going swimmingly, and in less than a week it will be Christmas. If there's a holiday Jäger loves above all the others, it's Christmas. The complete opposite of his flatmate.

Eyes wandering in the semi-darkness, Jäger can't avoid pondering about how Bandit always gets downright broody during the holidays. A shame, but prodding him about the issue only makes him more despondent, although Jäger would bet whatever bothers him it's related to his time undercover. The urge to dig deeper, to know more, is always there, especially when he's so interested in the issue at hand. And despite his best efforts to keep a distance, Jäger is very interested in Bandit. Sharing an apartment with him has done nothing to curb his interest in him, even when he finds Bandit's socks under the coffee table.

Tired of laying down looking at the ceiling, Jäger slowly gets out of bed, trying his best to be silent and not wake up Bandit. He pads barefoot to the kitchen, thinking that perhaps a glass of almond milk might be the miracle he needs. He saw it in a documentary about depression and brain metabolism, and while Jäger's not depressed, apparently a lot of it can also help with sleep. However, before he gets to the kitchen, he accidentally punts a box that was lying around, right by the side of the couch.

There's a soft clattering as stuff goes rolling around the room, and Jäger bites back a curse as he hops on one foot, trying to soothe his stubbed toe. Turning the lights on, he now can see the scattered baubles dispersed all over the living room's floor. Right, the flat isn't decorated yet since they both just returned a few days ago from a month-long operation in France. Jäger knows that if it was up to Bandit, they wouldn't decorate, but that he'll tolerate the Christmas ornaments for his sake. And so, in the middle of the night, looking at the scattered baubles and the other two boxes piled next to the couch, Jäger has an idea.

This is a task that was going to fall on him all the same, and he can't sleep, so why not get a head start? It can't be that difficult to put up the tree without making noise, right? Jäger's an expert on working quietly, it's a habit he picked up from staying up late on the workshop, until he fell asleep on his bench or Bandit came to drag him to bed.

It takes him the better part of an hour to set up everything, but Jäger is so engrossed in his task he barely notices the time, nor how cold his feet are. Once he deems his task is done, he goes back to bed, giddy like he's a kid again and convinced his uncle for the first time to put up a real tree this year. That's something Jäger misses. Plastic ones aren't the same, but they are much more convenient to store away after the holidays.

He climbs on the bed and only then, when he's covered by the blankets, he realises he's in fact freezing. Curling up to keep warm, Jäger falls asleep wishing he shared his bed with a certain someone. Surely they could cuddle in bed to get warm, and he falls asleep to that glorious thought, his brain conjuring blurry images of Bandit wrapping his arms around Jäger.

Upon waking up, the first thing he notices is the overpowering smell of burnt coffee. The second thing he sees is that it's barely morning, only a bit of weak sunlight coming into the room through the windows. Checking his phone, which is always on the nightstand, Jäger realises it's still too early. He could turn around and sleep a little bit more, but curiosity gets the best of him.

For the second time in a few hours, Jäger gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen. The sight that greets him is of Bandit pouring himself a cup of that foul smelling concoction he calls coffee, while dressed only in boxers and an old t-shirt, and Jäger's too sleepy still to pretend he's not staring openly at Bandit's ass.

"Care telling me why it looks like a drunk Santa trashed the living room?"

The question throws Jäger for a loop, and he has to poke his head out of the kitchen to look what's wrong with the living room. It seems that in his haste to decorate everything a few hours ago, he missed some little details. Like the tinsel he left hanging from every chair, which he isn't sure if it was intentional or not. Then there's the baubles still on the floor that he either didn't see or forgot to pick up. Not to mention the shiny cloud on the ground, around the slightly crooked Christmas tree. The culprits are those new baubles he bought last year, the white and shiny ones. Except they don't shine so much anymore, since most of their glitter came off and is now dusting the floor.

"I think it looks mostly fine," Jäger replies, directing at Bandit his most innocent smile. "It's very festive."

Bandit snorts and then grimaces as he takes a sip from his cup. "A shame you didn't put up any mistletoe. That's the only fun part of all this decorating madness."

With that, Bandit comes closer, pats Jäger on the shoulder and leaves him standing in the middle of the kitchen, alone and confused. Was that… was Bandit flirting?

* * *

Jäger spends the rest of the day distracted, replaying that brief interaction over and over. His mind is full of ideas to discuss with Twitch about their project, but also full of thoughts about Bandit. He knows it's useless to dwell on what-ifs and daydreams, and yet Jäger keeps indulging in them. He's not hurting anyone, right? Except maybe himself in the long run, but that's not important.

It only takes Twitch half the morning to notice he's not paying attention to her explanations of the new design she made for her part of the project. When she asks Jäger if he's okay, he gives her a half-assed excuse about being excited about the upcoming holidays. It's not a lie, but it's not the whole truth either. However, Twitch believes it, and sprods him to talk about their holiday plans instead, since he's so excited about it just like her! Before Jäger digs himself deeper into this hole of lies, his phone beeps.

"_Need your help. Come to the mess hall alone._"

It's from Bandit, and Jäger feels a tingling of foreboding at the message. He excuses himself, promises Twitch he'll come back later, and runs to find Bandit. Wondering who has Bandit pranked this time, hoping it isn't Kali. The newest addition to Rainbow looks like she would crush them all like insects at the slightest inconvenience, and Jäger will not help Bandit hide if she's out for his blood.

The mess hall is empty except for Bandit, who is leaning against a table and making bundles of… why are those tables covered in mistletoe sprigs and several coils of rope? Jäger has the suspicion he's not here to act as Bandit's alibi, but to be his accomplice.

"Dom? What's all this?"

"Told you mistletoe is the fun part about Christmas decoration, didn't I?" Bandit's eyes flash with mirth and something else. "I need a partner in crime, and thought you'd like to help me, for old time's sake."

It dawns on him that Bandit is referring to the year they met in the Aviation Group, and their infamous snogging room prank. That one was specifically aimed at getting back at Cedrick, and while Jäger isn't sure what Bandit hopes to achieve this time, he's delighted to not be the victim of Bandit's pranks for once.

Even with the two of them working on it, stringing up all the mistletoe on the beams is a lengthy process. Slowly, the mess hall's ceiling gets covered in boughs of greenery, and the effect can almost be described as pretty. The otherwise harsh light of the fluorescents looks much softer surrounded by the green branches, and if they had more time and mistletoe, they could turn it into a canopy of branches hiding the ceiling completely.

"That's a well done job," he proclaims, looking around. When he turns around to ask Bandit's opinion, the other German is startling close to him, and getting closer. Jäger instinctively takes a step back, colliding against the table behind him. "W-What are you doing?"

"Hmm, well," Bandit smirks at him and Jäger curses under his breath, because it makes his knees go weak. "We are under the mistletoe, you know?"

Despite already knowing what he will see, Jäger raises his eyes up to look at the ceiling and the massive amount of mistletoe they just put up. For a moment, Jäger allows himself to think maybe his was all an elaborate set up from Bandit to kiss him, but that's a ridiculous idea. Except Bandit is looking at him very closely, and when he leans forward Jäger closes his eyes and holds his breath. Bandit's lips fall on his cheek, right by the corner of his mouth. It would be so easy to turn just a little bit and have a proper kiss, but Jäger is frozen on the spot. This has to be a dream.

Seeing as he's rigid against him, Bandit steps back. "C'mon, this was nothing, Jägerchen. Remember that Christmas party in the Aviation Group? That was a wild one."

Jäger was so drunk he barely remembers anything of that night, but he's pretty sure he sucked off someone while hiding in the bathroom. He just can't recall if it was Cedrick or Dominic. Judging by Bandit's comment though, he hopes it was him. His confusion over the events must be giving Bandit the wrong impression, since he sighs and turns around, clearly about to leave, and that's the last thing Jäger wants right now.

"We're still under the mistletoe."

Bandit quirks an eyebrow at him, but otherwise doesn't move. Maybe Jäger should take the first step? Or is Bandit about to tell him it's all been a joke? He seems to be waiting though, and Jäger finally plucks the courage to move, getting closer to the other German.

His lips land on Bandit's, light and hesitant, until the moment Bandit wraps his arms around him and kisses back. Only then Jäger relaxes, closing his eyes and savouring the moment. Bandit is surprisingly gentle, holding and kissing him as if Jäger is something worth treasuring, and that thought alone makes him dizzy. He moans into the kiss, and that drives Bandit to get a little rougher, his actions laden with a certain hunger.

"Even better than I remembered," Bandit huskily whispers when they break apart gasping for air, and Jäger thinks he might be floating because this is too good to be real. Perhaps he should pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming.

Bandit's hands go down his back, a sensual glide that leaves Jäger sighing, until he feels a sharp sting on his ass. Jäger narrows his eyes. "Did you just pinch me?"

"You asked for it, didn't you?" Bandit says, making Jäger blush when he realises he said that part aloud.

"You're a pain in the ass. Literally."

His comment elicits a smirk from Bandit. It's a downright predatory expression and it makes Jäger feel a tingling in his pants, which start feeling tighter than usual.

"If we do things properly, it shouldn't be a pain in your ass, Jägerchen," Bandit drawls, smirk getting deeper as he leans closer until they're nearly kissing again. "Just some soreness."

There is no mistaking the meaning behind Bandit's joke, and it immediately fills Jäger's mind with images of naked flesh sliding together, of Bandit's body pinning him down against his bed, or even on this very same table on the mess hall. He wants that more than he can express with words, and knowing he'll just start rambling if he tries to say anything now, he just closes the gap between them to kiss Bandit again.

This one is all tongue and heat, Jäger grabbing a handful of Bandit's jacket to bring him as close as it's physically possible. He offers no resistance when Bandit hooks his hands on Jäger's thighs and lifts him up, placing him on the table without breaking the kiss for a moment. Jäger opens his legs, and Bandit fits perfectly between his thighs, hands squeezing the engineer's hip before traveling over to palm his crotch.

The not-so-distant sound of a door opening makes them stop. Footsteps come closer, louder with each passing second, and Jäger panics. Not because of getting caught making out with Bandit, but because they're the only ones in the newly decorated mistletoe hall, with leaves sticking to their clothes, and that alone is pretty damn incriminating. Jäger would rather not be lectured by Harry, or worse, by Thatcher.

"Time to run," whispers Bandit, grabbing his wrist and dragging Jäger along with him.

Going out of the maon dooors will expose them to whoever is outside, coming towards the mess hall. So Bandit brings them to the kitchen instead. It's thankfully empty, but the downside is that there's no escape from here, unless they jump out of the window. They wait in expectant silence, hiding behind a metal shelf. Bandit's body is tightly pressed against Jäger's, and when he shuffles in search of a position that will spare him from the shelf digging into his stomach, there's a sharp intake of breath coming from Bandit. Jäger does it again, and this time Bandit grunts, pushing his groin against Jäger's ass. Oh.

Bandit's hands are on his waist, undoing the button of his jeans, slipping inside his trousers and massaging his growing erection. Jäger makes a small noise, between startled and pleased, and fights the urge to sink back against Bandit's chest and let him do whatever he wants.

"Dom…" Jäger should tell him to stop, this wasn't the best place or moment for this. And yet the breathless whisper only encourages Bandit to lower the engineer's boxers, exposing Jäger's hard cock while kissing his neck. His resolve crumbles, and instead he asks, "Can you blow me?"

For a heartbeat Jäger is sure he has overstepped, but then Bandit just says "Sure" before sinking to his knees and making Jäger turn around to face him. With his jeans and underwear pooling on his knees, Jäger watches mesmerised how Bandit gives the tip a quick lick before taking the flared head into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. He instinctively puts his hand on Bandit's head, petting his hair and the indent left by that scar on his head. Bandit seems to take that as an encouragement, and moans around his cock, the vibrations making Jäger's moan. He still can't fully believe getting Bandit to suck him off is that easy, or that something can feel so good. Bandit starts bobbing his head, taking more and more of Jäger's cock until his lips are firmly wrapped around the base and his nose is brushing against the engineer's pubes.

Jäger throws his head back in pleasure, hitting his skull against one of the metal beams and barely noticing the pain. He's sure this is what heaven must be like, it's beyond incredible. The perfect wet heat enveloping his cock, Bandit's beard tickling his thighs, and one finger circling and teasing his hole. During a brief moment of clarity, Jäger remembers they're supposed to be hiding from someone, and if that person enters the kitchen, they'll probably witness Jäger coming down Bandit's throat. He's so close already, and honestly he doesn't care about anything else at the moment.

Just as he's reaching the tipping point, Bandit stops deepthroating him and, in fact, steps away from him. Jäger whines, feeling as if he's been betrayed and looking pleadingly down at Bandit. He better not be thinking about going anywhere now! Ignoring him, Bandit takes out something from his back pocket, and shows it to Jäger with a smug expression. A condom.

"How long has that been there?" Jäger asks, praying it's not expired.

"Just since this morning."

That tidbit of information makes him wonder if Bandit planned this whole thing or he just hoped he would get lucky. In the end, Jäger decides this doesn't matter, there's a more pressing question. "What about lube?"

"I'm sure we can find something to use here," Bandit points at a bottle of olive oil sitting innocently on one of the counters.

It's a bad idea, Jäger knows it, but the risk of the condom breaking is not that big, is it? Besides, he's done worse in the past than just using olive oil as a substitute for lubricant... Jäger knows he's just justifying this decision because he is horny out of his mind, and bites his lip while weighing the pros and cons.

"I can go back to sucking you off, " Bandit offers, noticing his hesitation. "Would you like that?"

It sounds good, but Jäger has already decided, his hands already undoing the button of Bandit's jeans. "I want your cock inside me."

It's not the wisest choice, considering their current situation, but neither of them is thinking with their brains, and Bandit grins at him like he just got the best Christmas present ever. When Jäger finally gets Bandit's dick free, his mouth waters at the sight. Bandit is hard and already leaking beads of precum, which spill free rolling halfway down his shaft and then plopping on the ground. He needs Bandit inside him right now.

Jäger considers his options and moves towards the nearest counter, gripping the edge of the counter with his hands and moving his feet apart to spread his legs as much as the jeans tangled around his knees will allow. Bandit squeezes his buttocks, giving a light slap before moving on. Jäger hears various sounds he can barely identify, he's too charged with impatience and anticipation, and he makes a choked sound when an oil slick finger pushes inside him. It feels good, Bandit working him open first with one finger and then with two, each time pushing a little deeper.

There are voices outside of the kitchen, faint and distant, and yet Jäger is sure this little escapade of theirs is going to end with someone barging in and catching them with their pants down, literally. However, all those worries fly out of his mind the moment Bandit's fingers rub repeatedly against his prostate.

"Oh God, Dom," he whines. "I… Fuck…"

Bandit chuckles against his ear, "That's a good idea."

The loss of the fingers inside him is short lived, since he soon feels the tip of Bandit's dick press against his entrance, and Jäger can't stop himself from moaning Bandit's name again. Then he pushes forward slowly and Jäger holds onto the counter for dear life, glad that Bandit is holding his hips up, because the feeling of being slowly filled makes his knees turn to jelly.

His head spins as Bandit slowly pulls out, making him hiss. None of his toys can even compare to this feeling. Bandit plunges back inside him, hitting his prostate with every inch, and Jäger moans again, high-pitched and breathless. He's so full, and Bandit is picking up speed, pressing him harder into the counter, which makes his dick against the cabinet door.

The kitchen fills with the sound of soft pants and low moans, along with the sound of skin slapping skin. With a particularly harsh thrust, Jäger's fingers slip a little on the edge of the counter and he slides forward, crying out and stopping his fall with his forearms. Bandit stops moving.

"Need a moment?"

Jäger frantically shakes his head, "No! Don't stop, not now!"

"Oh thank fuck," Bandit replies, hands tight on his hips as he resumes thrusting into him.

All coherent thought dissolves from Jäger's mind when Bandit's hand closes around his cock, stroking it a little roughly compared with his usual pace, but that only arouses Jäger even more. Sweat beads on his forehead, plastering his hair to his skin, the sweet drag of Bandit's cock inside him, over his prostate, reducing Jäger to a feverish frenzy.

"Marius," Bandit moans, so desperate and voice trembling that it makes Jäger's balls tighten. Combined with the feeling of Bandit's hand stroking up and down his cock, he nearly comes sobbing right then.

"I'm gonna cum," Jägerl whines, voice strained from the effort of holding back. It would have been so embarrassing to cum too fast, even if Bandit really makes him sweat to keep just part of his self-control.

"Me too," Bandit gasps, hips snapping into him, driving his pulsating cock deeper inside Jäger and stilling for a moment. He groans raggedly when he orgasms, and just that is enough to bring Jäger over the edge as well, legs trembling and biting his lips to not scream as pleasure overtakes him. His cum splatters over the counter's side, white globs running down the smooth surface and sliding to the floor.

They barely have a moment to recover when they hear voices get louder, much closer than they were moments ago. Jäger can't recognise who they are, but he hears the word mistletoe, and one doesn't need to be a genius to know what they're talking about. He hisses when Bandit slides out of him a little too fast, although he understands his sudden haste.

"Clean the counter," Bandit whispers, handing him a pair of napkins.

At least he's considerate enough to wipe out the remains of olive oil on Jäger, dribbling down his thighs. They both scramble to chuck all the evidence into the waste bin and get properly dressed again. Jäger has never before done this so fast after sex, not even in his most disastrous hook-ups. He stares in disbelief when Bandit opens the window and gestures at him to come closer. "It's a short jump, c'mon."

Jäger's tempted to ask if he's kidding, but then the door's handle moves, almost in slow motion, and suddenly Bandit's idea sounds a lot better. They both jump almost at the same time, the sudden and jarring movements only highlighting how sore Jäger feels. Next time maybe they should try the bed instead of fucking in the damn kitchen. If there is a next time. Jäger hopes there will be.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Bandit asks him, as if they haven't just jumped out of a window, or had mind-blowing sex before that.

He nods to Bandit, unable to get the words out but elated that he doesn't regard Jäger as a one time only dalliance. Although this is by far the strangest first date Jäger has ever had, it's also one of the most memorable for sure, and one he'll treasure no matter what. After all, the gifts you don't expect are the ones that impact you the most.


End file.
